parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Star Wars (Sodor Wars) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Luke Skywalker - (Thomas and Luke Skywalker are both the main heros) *Emily as Princess Leia - (Emily and Princess Leia are both beautiful) *Edward as Obi Wan Kenobi - (Emily and Obi Wan Kenobi are both old, wise, and kind) *James as Han Solo - (James and Han Solo are both vain) *Percy as R2D2 - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Luke Skywalker and R2D2 are) *Oliver as C-3PO - (Oliver and C-3PO are both western) *Gordon as Chewbacca - (Gordon and Chewbacca are both big, strong, and powerful) *BoCo as Lando Calrissian - (Lando Calrissian's voice suits BoCo) *Troublesome Trucks as Stromtroopers, Battle Droids, and Tusken Raiders - (All of them are troublesome) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Darth Vader - (Cerberus and Darth Vader are both the main, big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) *Diesel 10 as Darth Sidious - (Diesel 10 and Darth Sidious are both big, strong, evil, and mean) *Donald and Douglas as Gui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker - (Donald and Douglas are brothers, just like Gui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker are) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Queen Padme Amidala - (Tillie and Queen Padme Amidala are both beautiful) *Splatter and Dodge as Nute Gunnary and Lott Dod - (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Nite Gunnary and Lott Dod are) *Arry and Bert as Wat Tombar and San Hill - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Wat Tombar and San Hill are) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Boba Fett - (Silver Fish and Boba Fett are both evil) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jango Fett - (I know Tootle is good) *Bulgy as Darth Maul - (Bulgy and Darth Maul are both evil and wear red) *Henry as Mace Windu - (Henry and Mace Windu are both strong and wise) *Duck as Kit Fisto - (Duck and Kit Fisto are both western) *Molly as Shmi Skywalker - (Molly and Shmi Skywalker are both wonderful) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Senator Palpatine - (Montana is a real villain in Play Safe) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Yoda - (Casey Jr. and Yoda are both in charge of Thomas and Luke Skywalker) *Toad as Young Anakin Skywalker - (Toad and Young Anakin Skywalker are both small and cute) *Mavis as Mon Mothma - (Mavis and Mon Mothma are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jar Jar Binks - (Johnny and Jar Jar Binks are both share the same letter 'J' at the beginning of their names) *Hector as Jabba the Hutt - (Jabba the Hutt's voice suits Hector) *Toby as Captain Panaka - (Toby and Captain Panaka are both wear brown) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as TC-14 - (Georgia and TC-14 are both western) *Harold as Watto - (Harold and Watto are both fly in the air) *Smudger as Sebulba - (Smudger and Sebulba are both evil and begin with the letter 'S') *George as General Grevious - (George and General Grevious are both evil and begin with the letter 'G') *Spencer as Count Dooku - (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Ahsoka Tano *Daisy as Asajj Ventress - (Daisy and Asajj Ventress are both the main female villains) *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Commander Cody *Devious Diesel as Grand Moff Tarkin - (Devious Diesel and Grand Moff Tarkin are both devious) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ki-Adi-Mundi *D199 (from RWS) as Rune Haako *Barker (from ACIP Minneapoils 2007) as Poggie the Lesser *S.C.Ruffey as Young Boba Fett - (Young Boba Fett's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) *D261 as Garindan - (D261 and Garindan are both evil and sneaky) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sio Bibble *Murdoch as Rugor Nass - (Rugor Nass's voice suts Murdoch) *The Narrow Gauge Engines as Ewoks - (The Narrow Gauge Engines and Ewoks are both small, wise, and kind) *Duke as Wicket - (Duke and Wicket are both old and great leaders of The Narrow Gauge Engines and Ewoks) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Admiral Ackbar *The Spiteful Breakvan as Greedo - (Greedo's voice suits The Spiteful Breakvan) *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bail Organa *Helena (from RWS) as Breha Organa *The Foreign Engine (from RWS) as Mas Amedda - (The Foreign Engine and Mas Amedda are both evil and mean enemies) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Saesee Tiin *Flora as Aayla Secura *The Chinese Dragon as Rancor - (The Chinese Dragon and Rancor are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as ARC-77 *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Gregar Typho *Captain Zero (from TUGS) as Tion Medon *Warrior (from TUGS) as Orn Free Taa *Hercules (from TUGS) as Baron Papanoida - (Hercules and Baron Papanoida are both wear blue) *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Dexter Jettster *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Giant Flog - (Johnny Cuba and Giant Flog are both big and strong) *Zak (from TUGS) as Zuckuss - (Zak and Zuckuss are both begin with the letter 'Z') *Bertie as Even Piell - (Bertie and Even Piell are both small) *Bill and Ben as Fode and Beed - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Fode and Beed are) *Arthur as Agen Kolar - (Arthur and Agen Kolar are both begin with the letter 'A') *Rosie as Adi Gallia *Harvey as Blount *Elizabeth as Zam Wesell - (Elizabeth and Zam Wesell are both old) *Annie and Clarable as Tiplar and Tiplee - (Annie and Clarable are twins, just like Tiplar and Tiplee are) *Patrick as 4-LOM *Bertram as Bossak - (Bertram and Bossak are both begin with the letter 'B') *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sora Bulq *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Delegate Jar Jar Binks *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Admiral Trench *D7101 as Cassio Tagge *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cin Dralling *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Shaak Ti *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tarados Gon - (Toots and Tarados Gon are both begin with the letter 'T') *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Plo Koon *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Ric Olie *Huey (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Joclad Danva *Azul (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lumas Etima *Metro (from Rustee Rails Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jan Dodonna *Benjamin Bridge (from Theodore Tugboat) as Roan Shryne *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pablo-Jill *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Luminara Unduli *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Coleman Trebor *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as Barriss Offee *Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bultar Swan *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jocasta Nu *The Voice Inside Cave (from The Little Engine That Could) as Wampa - (The Voice Inside Cave and Wampa are both scary) *City of Truro as Bail Antilles *Stirling No. 1 (a real TTTE character) as Bail Antilles's Wife *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Raymus Antilles *Old Slow Coach as Olee Starstone *Lady as Depa Billaba *Rocky as Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum *Hiro as Oppo Rancisis - (Hiro and Oppo Rancisis are both old) *Stepney as Roth-Del Masona *Madge as Stass Allie *Cranky as Passel Argente *Derek as Tikkes *Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Wedge Antilles - (Wedge Antilles's voice suits Sir Reginald) *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Kendal Ozzel *Mallard (from RWS) as Maximillian Veers - (Mallard and Maximillian Veers are both begin with the letter 'M') *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Conan Antonio Motti *Gordon Highlander (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas's Father) as Owen Lars *Jones Goods (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas's brother) as Cliegg Lars *Caley Skyketchum (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas's Mother) as Beru Whitesun Lars *Glen Douglas (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas's evil cousin) as Admiral Firmus Piett *Max and Monty as Dr. Cornelius Evanzan and Ponda Baba *Neville as General Crix Madine *Dennis as Bib Fortuna *Paxton as Nien Nunb *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as General Rieekan *Engine Blower #1 (from Sodor Dark Times) as Po Nudo *Ricky (made up a twin for Rocky) as Eeth Koth *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Yarael Poof *Old Stuck-Up (from RWS) as Dengar *Den as Arvel Crynyd *Dart as Moff Jerjerrod *Henrietta as Jamillia - (Henrietta and Jamillia are both have the same letter 'A' at the end of their names) *Whiff as Yaddle - (Whiff and Yaddle are both wear green) *Flying Scotsman as Tarfful - (Flying Scotsman and Tarfful are both brother figures to Gordon and Chewbacca) *Hank as Jeremoch Colton *Thumper as Appo *Norman as Boushh *Fergus as Zett Jukassa *Jeremy as Biggs Darklighter *Billy as EV-9D9 *Salty as Lobot - (Lobot's voice suits Salty) *Gator as Klaatu - (Gator and Klaatu are both wear green) *Pufferty (from Tickety Tock) as Dak Ralter *Zug (from TUGS) as IG-88 *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Roos Tarpals *Wilson (from Chuggington) as W. Wald *Harrison (from Chuggington) as Wuher *Johnson (from The Polar Express) as Wullf Yularen *Rasmus (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bairdon Jace *Brewster (from Chugginton) as Garven Dreis *Stainz (from Casey Jr. and Friends) as R2-C4 *Engine Blower #2 (from Sodor Dark Times) as Moradmin Bast *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Xamuel Lennox *Dorothy (from Theodore Tugboat) as Dorme - (Dorothy and Dorme are both named begins with the letter 'D') *Silver Jubilee as Zev Senesca *Bulgy's Friend as Savage Opress - (Bulgy's friend and Savege Opress are both relationships to Bulgy and Darth Maul) *Butch as Ody Mandrell *Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as Daultay Dofine *Ned as Lieutenant Crabbel *Oliver (Pack) as Gavyn Sykes *Tiger Moth as Ebe E. Endocott *Nelson as Mawhonic *Isobella as Amee *Kelly as Sha'a Gi *Scruff as Kitster Chanchani Banai *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mars Guo *Andy Diesel (from Mad Bomber) as Sarkli *Jack as Clegg Holdfast *Alfie as Gasgano *Buster as Teemto Pagalies *Fearless Freddie as Neva Kee *Ferdinand as Dud Bolt *Stanley as Kam Nale *Victor as Captain Rex - (Victor and Captain Rex are both in charge of Steamworks and Troopers) *Captain as Commander Bly Gallery ThomasAndTrevor10.png|Thomas as Luke Skywalker Emily as Taffy..png|Emily as Princess Leia Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty7.png|Edward as Obi Wan Kenobi James.jpg|James as Han Solo Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy as R2D2 Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as C-3PO Gordon.jpg|Gordon as Chewbacca BoCo.jpg|BoCo as Lando Calrissian TheTroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Stormtroopers, Battle Droids, and Tusken Raiders The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Darth Vader ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10 as Darth Sidious Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Gui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Queen Padme Amidala ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad234.png|Splatter and Dodge as Nute Gunnary and Lott Dod Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Wat Tombar and San Hill Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Boba Fett Casey jr.and Friends - Tootle Number 4.png|Tootle as Jango Fett Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Darth Maul Henry the Green Engine.jpg|Henry as Mace Windu DuckTakesCharge47.png|Duck as Kit Fisto Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Shmi Skywalker 20120919193620!Casey jr.and Friends - Montana Number 5.png|Montana as Senator Palpatine Casey jr by hubfanlover678-d9tz6k5.jpg|Casey Jr. as Yoda ToadStandsBy33.png|Toad as Young Anakin Skywalker Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Mon Mothma 500px-Johnny.png|Johnny as Jar Jar Binks HectorModel.png|Hector as Jabba the Hutt Mavis43.png|Toby as Captain Quarsh Panaka Georgia.png|Georgia as TC-14 PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Watto Smudger.png|Smudger as Sebulba GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as General Grevious GordonAndSpencer20.png|Spencer as Count Dooku Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Ahsoka Tano BullsEyes13.png|Daisy as Asajj Ventress Jason..png|Jason as Commander Cody Mavis13.png|Devious Diesel as Grand Moff Tarkin Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Ki-Adi-Mundi MainD199RWS.png|D199 as Rune Haako Barker the Train..jpg|Barker as Poggie the Lesser Scruffey.png|S.C.Ruffey as Young Boba Fett BowledOut12.png|D261 as Garindan Toyland Express.png|Toyland Express as Sio Bibble Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Rugor Nass The Narrow Gauge Engines..png|The Narrow Gauge Engines as Ewoks Duke the Lost Engine.jpg|Duke as Wicket Doc.png|Doc as Admiral Ackbar TheBreakVan11.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Greedo Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Bail Organa Helena.png|Helena as Breha Organa MainTheForeignEngineRWS.png|The Foreign Engine as Mas Amedda Pete.jpg|Pete as Saesee Tiin Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Aayla Secura Chinese Dragon.jpg|The Chinese Dragon as Rancor AnnoyedTenCents3.jpg|Ten Cents as ARC-77 BIGMACJinxed.png|Big Mac as Gregar Typho ZeroLoudhailer.jpg|Captain Zero as Tion Medon HighTideWarrior2.png|Warrior as Orn Free Taa Hercules (from TUGS).jpg|Hercules as Baron Papanoida BetterBluenoseRegatta2.jpg|Bluenose as Dexter Jettster Johnny Cuba.png|Johnny Cuba as Giant Flog ZakTrappedDeletedShot.jpg|Zak as Zuckuss Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Even Piell Bill & Ben.jpg|Bill and Ben as Fode and Beed MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Agen Kolar Rosie The Pink Engine.jpg|Rosie as Adi Gallia MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Blount ElizabeththeVintageLorry39.jpg|Elizabeth as Zam Wesell Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as Tiplar and Tiplee PatrickModelSeries.png|Patrick as 4-LOM Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Bossak Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Sora Bulq Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Delegate Jar Jar Binks Cabot1.jpg|Cabot as Admiral Trench MrD7101RWS.png|D7101 as Cassio Tagge Rustee Rails Rides Again..jpg|Rustee Rails as Cin Dralling Shiny-passenger-train-the-little-engine-that-could-28.4.jpg|Minvera as Shaak Ti Toots now has a mouth..jpg|Toots as Tarados Gon Ivor the engine by hubfanlover678-d9tz6ml.jpg|Ivor as Plo Koon Linus and Henry puff along..jpg|Linus as Ric Olie Huey the large big green train by hubfanlover678-d9tovqd (1).jpg|Huey as Joclad Danva Dora boots and azul by hubfanlover678-d9uedc6.jpg|Azul as Lumas Etima Screenshot 2018-01-11 14.03.29.png|Metro as Jan Dodonna TheodoreAndTheBorrowedBell40.png|Benjamin Bridge as Roan Shryne 094-007runawayrace.jpg|Alfred as Pablo-Jill Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Luminara Unduli Engine-35-the-little-engine-that-could-4.68 thumb.jpg|Shelbert as Coleman Trebor George'sBigHurry32.png|Constance as Barriss Offee Postman Pat's Train.jpg|Greendale Rocket as Bultar Swan Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Jocasta Nu The-cave-the-little-engine-that-could-1991-2.27 thumb.jpg|The Voice Inside Cave as Wampa The Famous City of Truro (in Howards End).jpg|City of Truro as Bail Antilles Stirling the 4-2-2 - Happy Face..png|Stirling No. 1 as Bail Antilles's Wife Green Arrow No. 4771.jpg|Green Arrow as Raymus Antilles Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Olee Starstone ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Depa Billaba Rocky.jpg|Rocky as Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro as Oppo Rancisis StepneyGetsLost13.png|Stepney as Roth-Del Masona Madge.png|Madge as Stass Allie Cranky.jpg|Cranky as Passel Argente Derek.jpg|Derek as Tikkes Sir Reginald as Person 7..png|Sir Reginald as Wedge Antilles Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Kendal Ozzel Mallard.png|Mallard as Maximillian Veers Oliver the Vast.jpg|Oliver as Conan Antonio Motti Gordon Highlander No. 49.jpg|Gordon Highlander as Owen Lars No 103.jpg|Jones Goods as Cliegg Lars p1507733342-3.jpg|Caley Skyketchum as Beru Whitesun Lars p1507734616-3.jpg|Glen Douglas as Admiral Firmus Piett Max and Monty.png|Max and Monty as Dr. Cornelius Evanzan and Ponda Baba NevilleModel.png|Neville as General Crix Madine Dennis (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Dennis as Bib Fortuna Paxton.png|Paxton as Nien Nunb Freight-train-the-little-engine-that-could-46.4 thumb.jpg|Humphrey as General Rieekan Disguised as 7817 Garsington Manor.jpg|Engine Blower #1 as Po Nudo Stratford_Breakdown_Train_ADB966111.jpg|Ricky as Eeth Koth Choo choo3.jpg|Choo Choo as Yarael Poof OldStuckUp.png|Old Stuck-Up as Dengar MrDen.png|Den as Arvel Crynyd MrDart.png|Dart as Moff Jerjerrod HenriettaCGIpromo.png|Henrietta as Jamillia Whiff.png|Whiff as Yaddle Flying Scotsman.jpg|Flying Scotsman as Tarfful Hank (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Hank as Jeremoch Colton Thumper (TTTE).png|Thumper as Appo Norman.png|Norman as Boushh FergusModel.png|Fergus as Zett Jukassa Jeremy (TTTE).png|Jeremy as Biggs Darklighter Don'tBeSilly,Billy54.png|Billy as EV-9D9 Salty.jpg|Salty as Lobot Gator.png|Gator as Klaatu Pufferty.png|Pufferty as Dak Ralter ZugHQHeader.jpg|Zug as IG-88 Hogwarts02.jpg|Harry Hogwarts as Roos Tarpals Wilson.jpg|Wilson as W. Wald Harrison.png|Harrison as Wuher Johnson (The Polar Express).png|Johnson as Wullf Yularen Rasmus..png|Rasmus as Bairdon Jace Brewsterpromo.png|Brewster as Garven Dreis SEC6025.JPG|Stainz as R2-C4 Tex5.jpg|Tex as Daultay Dofine MrBusterModelSeries.png|Buster as Teemto Pagalies Freddie.png|Fearless Freddie as Neva Kee GordonandFerdinand82.png|Ferdinand as Dud Bolt Tiger Moth.jpg|Tiger Moth as Salacious B. Crumb SilverLinkpullingtheSilverJubilee.jpg|Silver Jubilee as Zev Senesca MrBulgy'sbasis.jpg|Bulgy's Friend as Savage Opress MainButchCGI.png|Butch as Ody Mandrell NedModelSeries.png|Ned as Lieutenant Cabbel Oliver the Excavator.jpg|Oliver (Pack) as Gavyn Sykes mrs-big-bertha-2-crop.jpg|Engine Blower #2 as Moradmin Bast Steam Lokey..png|Steam Lokey as Xamuel Lennox MrsDorothyHeader.jpg|Dorothy as Dorme NelsonModelSeries.png|Nelson as Mawhonic Isobella.jpg|Isobella as Amee Kelly (Thomas and Friends).png|Kelly as Sha'a Gi Scruff.png|Scruff as Kitster Banai Sunshine.jpg|Sunshine as Mars Guo It's Andy Diesel.jpg|Andy Diesel as Sarkli Jack.jpg|Jack as Clegg Holdfast Alfie.jpg|Alfie as Gasgano TheGreatDiscovery224.jpg|Stanley as Kam Nale Victor.png|Victor as Captain Rex MainCaptainCGI.png|Captain as Commander Bly Category:Daniel Pineda